1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a planar field emission illumination module and, more particularly, to a planar field emission illumination module for liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or planar illuminators.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, display devices have become increasingly important daily life. For example, computers, the Internet, televisions, cellphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital still cameras can exchange the messages under the control of a display. As compared to conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays, new-generation flat panel displays have the light, small and ergonomic features, but they also have poor brightness and consume too much power.
One of the widely used flat panel displays is an LCD. However, the LCD is not self-illuminating. A display function of the LCD is achieved by adding an external light source. Accordingly, a backlight module can act as a light source for the LCD and becomes an important component of the LCD.
A display backlight source for a flat panel display typically is a Cold Cathode Florescent Lamp (CCFL). Due to a shape limit of the lamp, the backlight module of the display is equipped with a lightguide sheet, a reflector sheet and a diffuser sheet for uniformly dispersing beams emitted by the lamp. In addition, certain space thickness is also required for the uniform dispersion mentioned above. Thus, the uniform lighting beams can be provided to the liquid crystal panel of the flat panel display or LCD.
Moreover, in order to provide a high-brightness illumination effect to the LCD, the operating power of the lamp is increased to meet the requirement of high quality frame, which relatively increases power consumption and heat generation and does not meet the developing requirements for current color flat panel displays that are toward large scale, high precision and high quality.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved illumination module to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems of high power consumption, large volume, additional components, insufficient brightness and high temperature.